


Scars

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Scars can tell amazing stories.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Note: There is some refences to things that took place in the books. Its also my first fic, that more people then my friends have read, so please be gentel.

* * *

He thinks I've never seen it. I have. When the bracelet comes off. He hides it in the shower. So I won't notice. Michael know too. I asked him how he got it, he said he never knew. He told me he gave him the bracelet for his 18th brithday. I've felt the other one, the one on his lip. But it dosen't concern me. I know where that one come from. I know Michael has it too. The pact on his 18th birthday. Cut each other's lips and kissed. I need to know, why dose he have the scare on his wrist. Then I wonder, if he sees mine. I don't hide it with a bracelet, but even Daphene's never noticed. Stiched up by a plastic surgenoun, almost less noticeable then athe one on my forehead. 

I wonder, did his come about the same as mine. Did he simply want to see that he was still alive? That his blood still flowed. Or did he want to stop his life. Alow his blood to flow out. Did my lover slash his wrist as I did? See his cimson blood flow aganist his skin? Only to wonder if it was truely real?


End file.
